


Yuuri on the Ice | Stage Musical Demo

by TheColorBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: Stage musical and piano demos. :)Tracks:-Yuri on the Ice-Kiss & Cry





	1. Chapter 1

YUURI

Skates on the ice--  
Lately, been eating too much pork and rice;  
Feels nice to be finally out there again.  
‘Cause I’m flying,  
No more space to think anymore;  
‘Cause I’m gliding on the water  
Alone.

Balanced on the edge of my blades,  
Feel the wind in my hair with the jump that I’ve made;  
Silence as I spin in the air,  
If I fall when I land I don’t know if I care;  
‘Cause I’m flying,  
No more space to think anymore;  
‘Cause I’m gliding on the water…  
Victory on my mind…  
Yes, Victor on my mind…


	2. Kiss and Cry

Yuri! on Ice musical opening number. I'm still developing the rest of the song, which would include Victor and Yuri P. singing; that being said, I'm pretty busy so who knows when or if that'll get done. 9.9

The little melody at the beginning is from the YOI background track “Kiss and Sky” that plays in the first episode. 

YUURI

Kiss and cry…  
Lately, it seems that I’ve been crying   
more than kissing medals,  
backpedaling to a shameful past when   
all was falling round me—  
hidden backstage, afraid of outrage   
coming from home;  
they’ll say Yuuri, how could you,  
fail so hard—  
well, maybe, that’s what I do….


End file.
